Christine Chapel (alternate reality)
Christine Chapel was a female Human Starfleet officer in the 23rd century. She served as a nurse aboard the during its maiden voyage. She assisted Dr. in the Enterprise s medical bay in 2258. Chapel was on staff in the medical bay when , whom McCoy had smuggled aboard, began to experience a severe allergic reaction to a Melvaran mud flea vaccine he had been injected with. As Kirk's hands began to swell, McCoy called for Chapel to prepare fifty ccs of cortisone to cure the affliction. ( ) Chapel had a relationship with Kirk, at some point. After Kirk was promoted to of the Enterprise, Chapel left to continue her nursing on the outer frontier. , who was a personal friend of Chapel's, mentioned her in a conversation with Kirk, but he did not seem to remember her. ( ) Appendices Background information With Christine Chapel having become a very popular character, fans were extremely excited about possibly seeing her in the alternate reality introduced in the movie . Recalled co-writer Roberto Orci, "Even before the first movie came out, a lot of online chatter was, 'Is Nurse Chapel gonna be there?! " http://www.buzzfeed.com/adambvary/10-big-star-trek-references-in-star-trek-into-darkness In an interview with screenwriters Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci, Kurtzman explained, "In our original, original draft we wrote some scenes with Nurse Chapel but ended up losing them. Even in our first draft it's not included. We originally had a flirtation between her and : Nurse Chapel was obviously really obsessed with him and he was not giving her the time of day, which we thought was funny, but then we came onto the Spock/ connection in the film and that's why Nurse Chapel ended up by the wayside." ( ) Although not seen directly on-screen in the film (the says she was not seen on-screen), Chapel's presence on the Enterprise is established in dialogue. McCoy calls for "Nurse Chapel", just after Kirk's hands swell up from the vaccine. Near the end of the film, as Kirk, Spock, and Pike beam back from the Narada, a blond-haired female medic with a 1960s-style beehive hairdo is seen administering to Pike; this could actually be Nurse Chapel. In the lead-up to the release of , some fans guessed that Alice Eve might be portraying Nurse Chapel. This was later disproved, though, with Eve instead playing . The screenwriters opted to nevertheless reference Chapel in the film. "We just figured that would be a great reference," noted Alex Kurtzman. The way it helped establish Kirk's attitudes to women, such as that he forgot Chapel, was the reason the in-joke was used. http://www.buzzfeed.com/adambvary/10-big-star-trek-references-in-star-trek-into-darkness When asked if Chapel could actually appear on the Enterprise after being referred to in Star Trek Into Darkness, Roberto Orci laughed and stated, "That's certainly possible!" http://www.buzzfeed.com/adambvary/10-big-star-trek-references-in-star-trek-into-darkness In a deleted scene from , actor Karl Urban ad libbed a line in which he, as McCoy, said that Nurse Chapel had contracted the gangorian clam from Kirk, and that she wasn't happy about it. ("Gag Reel", Blu-ray special features) Apocrypha During an away mission in "Operation: Annihilate, Part 1", the fifth issue of the Star Trek: Ongoing comics series, Kirk requested that a security officer in the landing party beam back to the Enterprise and inform Nurse Chapel of the landing party bringing more casualties from Deneva up to sickbay. In "Parallel Lives, Part 1", a male version of Chapel had not transferred from the Enterprise, unlike Christine. External link * fr:Christine Chapel (chronologie alternative) it:Christine Chapel (realtà alternativa) de:Christine Chapel (Neue Zeitlinie) Category:Humans Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel (alternate reality) Category:Deleted and unused material in background Category:Nurses